Merging With Myths
by DevilKingofFate
Summary: After many many trials and challenges from both certain individual who obtain great power and is surrounded with women will now clash with each other. But with they be friends and fight off some new and old foes or fight up against each other to the death.
1. Chapter 1

Issei yawns very loudly as he walks to school from his usual routine, but the only difference is that he is currently walking alone. "Man looking up capable magicians to make a contract with is a lot more troublesome than I had really thought, and geez Ravel kept me up all night going through all of those lists of magicians." He muttered as he stretched his arm out into the air then begins to look around himself as he whispers to himself, "Hey, now that I think about it…coming to school without anyone makes me feel a bit lonely." Issei sighed to himself as he felt a little bit distressed.

"Issei-san wait up please!" "Issei hold up." Three female students who came running towards Issei were the church trio. Asia the long blonde hair ex-sister who is now a reincarnated devil was calling out to him, with the short blue hair Xenovia who turn out to be an reincarnated devil also calling out to him, and finally there Irina who is a childhood friend of Issei with burnet twin tails and who happens to be an reincarnated angel.

"Hey good morning Asia, Xenovia, and Irina you three made it on time I was beginning to get a little worried y\that you might be late." Issei waved at them as he greeted the church trio.

"I'm sorry Issei-san the dishes were my turn to do, so it took me a bit longer than I had wanted." Asia quickly bowed apologicly.

Xenovia butted in as she sighed in distressed, "It was mostly my fault for having to break some of the dishes when I was trying to help, and I'm the one who should apologies not you Asia."

"Not only that but we should pray our thanks to the lord that we manage to make it on time." Irina smiled brightly as clapped her hands together as if praying, not only that but the other two girls joined in as they got back their spirits.

"Well, yeah at least you guys made it here that's all that counts." Issei retorted back as scratched his cheek a bit.

"Hmm? Oh Issei, Asia, and Xenovia I'm glad that I caught up to you guys, the president want all of us to meet up inside the clubroom later on today. It seems like she wants to announce something pretty important." The one who said that was a handsome blonde male at the same age as Issei who also is a reincarnated devil was Kiba Yuuto.

Issei and the gang look towards at Kiba who was waiting in front of the gate of the school. "Oh, okay I'll be right over there at lunch." Issei had made a nod after accepting the request.

"Should I come as well, since this is mostly devils business but I'm also a part of the club too?" Irina quickly showed a confused expression.

Kiba quickly nodded back with a soft smile, "Of course you can, you're a part of our team as well."

"That's right you helped us a bunch of time's you're our friend and comrade." Issei smiled as he agreed with Kiba, making Irina happy.

Later on during lunch everyone gathered around inside the club house as Rias Gremory the most beautiful female of the entire school and a pure blooded devil as well as the leader of the Gremory team, sat down in front of everyone with a serious expression. She cleared her throat and begun to announce her news. "Everyone I would like you to know that I had made my decision of who will be my contractor, even I'm a bit troubled on how to handle this but this person will prove to be a great asset to us."

Issei through himself that something bad might happen, 'I sure hope it's not something that'll get us into trouble. Wait! What if it's worse? Like a male magician trying to make his move on to her or force himself onto her!?' Just as Issei was beginning to feel troubled about it, Rias showed the profile of the candidate. Issei quickly took a complete shock to the person's profile who might be Rias's contractor.

"This is the one who will become my contractor." Rias points at the photo of a foreign young beautiful female with golden blonde hair, violet eyes and white skin with a small hint of tan. "Her name is Erica Blandelli, and she is a capable magician in fact, you could say she is a prodigy." As Issei was in awe of Rias's statement he also noticed his friends were in shock upon the discovery.

As he pondered he decided to ask nervously, "Um, guys are you all ok? Because I don't think that this person is bad I mean so far she looks like a perfect match." 'Not only that but she is also a total hottie!' Issei imagined the image of Erica acting all seductively with Rias, as his nose starts to bleed.

Koneko a short white white hair girl who resemble a cat and is sitting on Issei lap, quickly realized of his expression and pinched his leg.

"Gah!" Issei snapped back into reality and apologized with a hand gesture.

Rais made a slight sigh with her eyes closed and looked back at everyone and said, "Erica herself is not really much of a big deal, but the one she serves is the most problematic."

"Huh, the one…she serves?" Issei quickly replied with a confused question while feeling a bit anxious about her statement.

"Wait I had heard of her before, Erica Blandelli is the Templar Knight of the Copper-Black Cross holding the title of Diavolo Rosso." The one who said that was Xenovia with a surprised tone. "But I heard that she decided to serve under one person, and that person is the Devil King of Japan." Rias nodded at Xenovia's deduction of the subject.

"Wait Devil King of Japan!? Do we really have something like that?" Iseei became even more confused due to the fact he only learned about the Four Great Satans of the Underworld.

That's when Akeno the female with long black hair in a pony-tail stepped to answer Issei's question, "Yes, though technically they meant for another use, unlike the Four Great Satans in the Underworld. The Devil Kings here are not pure blood devils; in fact they are humans in away." With a light smile Akeno continue on with her explanation, "Issei have you heard the term Campione before?"

"Eh?" Issei ponders on the question at hand, "Hmm, wait a minute I think I remember that word from the time I was studying over at bucho's house before." As he tries to remember for a little while it finally came to his head, "Ah, wasn't the term used for slaying a god and hold the title of God Slayer? Wait you mean by that Campione!?"

Rias nodded at Issei's answer, "Yes that's the one, but there is a lot more to that than holding the title."

"Huh, there is?"

Akeno once again takes the role of explaining to Issei, "Yes, in legends with the human who slayed a god not only they acknowledged as a God Slayer, they are reborn with the [Authority] of the god they had slayed. Not only that they say that they have a high resistance of magic, so most spells or curses of any kind won't work on them."

As Issei made was more surprised as Akeno continued on explaining on what a Campione is. He stopped Akeno at one point to ask a question, "Hold on Akeno-san what do mean by god's authority?"

She nodded her slightly and went with an answer, "[Authority] are the powers and abilities of the gods that they process, and there are various kinds of [Authorities] that can be used as offensive, defensive, and support. It really depends on the god had been slain. Despite gaining those [Authorities], unlike the gods who can use them as much as they want the Campiones have restriction and requirements in order to you them; still even with that they are still a force to be reckoned with so you should absolutely must not underestimate them!" Issei quickly nodded timidly as he listened to Akeno's advice, and she kept on going with her last piece of the lesson. "Anyway the Campiones are considered one of the most powerful beings and other humans began to follow and serve under them. This gave more into the meaning as God Slayers the compare it to Devil Kings for slaying the gods who originally meant to be worshiped."

Issei was amazed and at the same time felt a bit afraid of the Campiones as he thought to himself, 'Geez I hope I would never get into a fight or ever meet them.' Soon another question pooped into his head and decided to ask. "So, just how many other Campiones is their right now?"

Rias looked towards at Issei, "They're currently seven of them around the world, but right now we're worrying about the one that resides here in Tokyo."

"What? Here in Tokyo, isn't that way too close!?"

"Issei I know that Campiones are new to you, but haven't you been watching the news lately?" The one who asked that was Kiba one of the few male devils with Issei in the Gremory Team.

He quickly recalls some events that took place in Japan that seemed too unnatural to happen. "Wait you mean those are his doings?"

Kiba nodded and put some insight into it more, "Technically yes, he was involve with those incidents; but it was got caught into the crossfire between God Slayers, Gods and other God Slayers."

"Other God Slayers? Wait, so you're saying that not all of the Campiones are on the same side?"

"That's right even though they are fellow Campione, but they are neither friends nor enemies. They usually are on their own side, and when push comes to shove well you should know how it goes."

Issei nods at Kiba and felt more troubled about how these Campiones act, and he looked at Asia who seems to be shaken up on hearing about them. This time Rias took up on the talking stated the original topic at hand.

"Yes, well right now we're focusing on this Campione so let's get back on to topic shall we?" Everyone looked up towards Rias, and now started listening to her. "You see if we can get into a contract with this Eric person than we should able get in good terms with the Campione…I'm starting to get second guesses about this particular Campione; Especially the rumors about him floating around." She puts on troubled face with a slight flush of red.

Issei quickly noticed Rias expression as he got a bad feeling about it. "Umm, what do you mean by rumors floating around him?"

With Rias sigh as she became a bit too embarrassed to say; Akeno made a giggle and said, "Well if you must know, they say that this Campione is a lustrous Devil King that goes around collecting women and even from foreign countries hand been caught into his grasp." She continues to make teasing giggles, which only wild up Issei. Fearing that theres a good chance that he'll get Rias. "Let's see so for there are four of his mistresses usually accompany him where ever he goes who comprise of two Italian females and two Japanese females. A local mistress who live in Sodina, Italy, and one of the other Campione who turned out to be the cult leader and the Chinese Campione, a fearsome woman indeed. There is also a rumor that he had charmed the top member of the Witengemot organization. Oh I almost forgot that he also have potential mistress who is one of the four mistresses little sister."

Issei was in a conflict with his emotions of envy, jealousy, worriness, and anger, "NO! Bucho you can't deal with that kind of man! Who knows what he will do? At least take me with you so that I can protect you." With that he shouted with his courage and honest feelings which made Rias blush bright red and yet made her happy as well.

She smiled as she looked towards at him and said, "Don't worry it's not something of a sure thing, I can turn down contract if it doesn't fit well with us." He had forgotten that we can turn down the contract if negotiations aren't met. "But it does make me wonder why she would submit a contract now when she didn't before?" Rias pondered while staring at the profile, which made Issei puzzled.

Now the date goes back a few days earlier over at a café where Godou Kusanagi is with Erica Blandalli the golden hair blonde Italian beauty, along with a silver hair fairy-like Italian female who is name Liliana Kranjcar, and a beautiful burnet Japanese female named Yuri Mariya.

"Godou I have a plan that can expand our little round table, so instead of just having to rely on resource out in this world. We can gain more support and intel through the Underworld as well." Erica smiled as gave out a suggestion the provide Godou greater assets.

"Eh? You mean like dealing with Devils! Erica-san even for you this is going a little too far." Yuri quickly exclaimed with a worried expression since Hime-Mikos have different ways of doing things than the western mages and witches.

"Not really Yuri Mariya, dealing with Devils is also ascetical to our organizations magic. So it is not surprising witches like us makes contracts with various devils." The one explained the matter at hand was Liliana. "With help of Devils, people like us can become stronger, gain new knowledge, or form some form of personal alliances."

Erica gave light smile at her childhood friend and rivial. "Yup, Lily is correct and it'll be helpful to Godou so that we can prepare for situations that are beyond our sight."

"I see but, uh isn't a little dangerous to be dealing with Devils? I mean the Divine Ancestors were giving us trouble." Godou questioned Erica as he felt a bad feeling from the idea of dealing with Devils. "And besides don't have to give them something in return, like something really special or your soul?"

"Aww, is Godou actually worried about me? Such too is expected to your number one lover." Eric grinned devilishly while she clings to his arm while the other two females stared at them intensely with flushed faces. "But don't worry despite of what you might have heard "your side" of the story about Devils they are not all that dangerous or scary they out to be."

This gave Godou a troubled feeling, "Well if you say so than I won't worry about it too much, but like I keep saying can you stop clinging to me this out in public!" Godou muttered as he was feeling embarrassed from the stares he had been getting from the crowd around him.

"G-Godou-san is right! You have to stop this inappropriate behavior." Yuri stared at Erica with blushed face.

"Hmm, a little jealous that didn't get cling on to him Yuri?"

"Eh? T-that's not t-true…" both Yuri and Liliana looked down blushing even brighter.

With a slight cough Liliana got back her composer and asked, "A-anyway back on to the topic at hand, Erica why sudden interest of doing this? Didn't already agree that we both wouldn't make a contract with the Devils?"

"Hmm, well I just thought that it would help us all for future battle and situations, and beside didn't the rest of that agreement go on like, 'until find the right lord that we wish to serve.' And what do you know we found our beloved king. Am I right Lily?" with sly smile she looked at Liliana who went again blushed wildly.

"Uh, yes that is true, I suppose I did forgot about it."

"Also Lily you'll be getting one too if assume correctly?" Erica continues with her devious smile.

"Huh, why should I also make a contract with a Devil with you?" Liliana stares back at her childhood friend and rivial with a suspicious look.

"Hmm, that is because I don't feel all that confident if I'm just doing all the contracting."

"That still does not satisfy with my question of-"

Just when Liliana was about finish her statement, Erica cuts off. "Page twenty-eight, paragraph three."

"Eh?"

Erica clears her throat slightly and begins to recite something, "I'm sorry but…I don't feel very uncomfortable, and it's really embarrassing. Oh do not worry my love it'll feel good and I will-"

This time it was Erica that got cut off by Liliana who was a panic state and blushing wildly. "OK, OK, I'll do it! So please stop it…." She looked down feeling all depressed and agitated at the same time.

Erica smiled devilishly as she says, "Why thank you Lily, you truly are a great friend." This left Godou and Yuri confused one what had unfolded in front of them, and then Erica turned to Yuri. "Yuri if all possible are you able to get in contact with Ena Seishuuin?"

"Ah, yes I can but what do you want ask from her Erica-san?"

"I would like her to be with was when the time comes for the interview. Since we have make it look like "we do have an all-powerful Campione with us" right?" With everyone nodded but Godou nodded.

"Well whatever happens try to be careful, and I really hope it doesn't get in the way of having a peaceful life." With that Godou made a sigh feeling that'll be troublesome.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm it seems like something very interesting is going to happen with Gremory Team." A mysterious man in long hooded robe that covered his face and body and was unable to be identified as he spoke in a dark room looking through of what seemed like a magic orb. "Still things can get really messy if those two individuals manage to team up."

"So what is it that you're going to do this time? I doubt raising another dead could do much good even for you." A loud threating animalistic voice could be heard from the background of the room. "So why not let me just take care of one of the two. It'll be nice to fight that brat with Ddraig again, but then again fighting a Campione is something that peek my interest as well."

"No, we have better things to do but I do know someone who would be more affective on dealing with them, hehehe."

"Tch! You're no fun I want to fight them!" The voice roared out with anticipation.

"Now, now I promise you will fight them again, but not right now it's not time yet."

"Hmph...Very well I guess I can wait it out for a little longer. Say out of curiosity, who do you have plan on dealing with those people if I'm not going to do it?"

"Well let's just he has both motivation and the trickery to dish things out with them. Besides don't you also want to see how the Red Dragon Emperor and the God Slayer of Victory clash with one up against each other?"

"Hohoho, now that would be interesting; but still I'll be bored with nothing to do." The voice groaned after stating his interest.

"Hmm, who said you won't be doing anything? You are gonna help me free that person I mean I don't think that I can break him out on my own."

"Oh? Something tells me that I won't be bored after all." The voice laughed out loud as the vibration of the room could be felt.

"Exactly, so do not worry my friend." The mysterious hooded man chuckled to himself with the voice around him.

A few days later on Sunday morning Issei Hyoudou got up along with the two female beauties both Asia and Rias were both stark naked. He made a sigh as clutched his fist and muttered, "Awww! One of these I want to grope bucho's lovely big breast again do more things with them. But if I do that Asia would also get influenced of wanting to be groped or even more so. Well time to get change I suppose." He wakes up both Asia and Rias so they can go eat some breakfeast.

Rias stretches her arm up in the air as she puffs out her chest to emphasis more of her incredibly large breast. "Mmm, that was a good night sleep, don't you think so too Issei?"

Asia nods at Rias with a smile, "Mhm I agree too Rias-oneesama. Huh Issei-san is everything okay?" She looked towards at Issei as he has his back turned against them trembling a bit.

"Ah no everything is fine I'm ok, Hehehe hehehe." He had his nose covered as his nose that was bleeding while thinking to himself, 'I must be the luckiest man alive to have this sort of life style!'

While at the same time over at the house of Godou Kusanagi, Godou woke up from his bed and checked the time. "Well it looks like it's going to be a long day today I can already tell." He gets up from his bed and changes his clothes, even though it's a weekend this was a daily routine for him except for one thing that he had missed.

"Mmmm, Godou can you keep it down for me please? Thank you mmm." The one who was moaning tiredly was none other than Erica Blandelli and she was completely stark naked in his bed.

He timidly looked at her with his face blushing red as he stared at her naked voluptuous breast and slender figure along with her long slime legs. "E-Erica why are you in my bed…Without your clothes no less!" He yelled out towards Erica who only moaned and groaned tirelessly.

"Hmm, can't you just join inside the bed with me?" Erica smiled with her usual devious smile as she teases him by patting the covers.

"Come on and put your clothes on so you can get out befo-"

"Onii-chan Yuri-sempai and Lilianna-san are here saying something about an important meeting?" Shizuka Kusanagi, Godou's little sister was calling out to him while walking up stairs.

"Ehhhhh!? W-wait a minute Shizuka, I'm uh not ready yet I'll be right down there!" Godou quickly blocks the door with his back making sure that it won't open as he mutters to Erica. "Erica, please hurry up before Shizuka sees you like this."

She stretches out with her arms exposing more of her naked breast as Godou tries to look away blushing. "Ah fine but you gonna have to dress me up okay G-o-d-o-u?" She continues her devilish smile with a soft chuckle."

"I'm not playing around so-" he starts to feel the door getting struggled to be open by force from his little sister.

"Huh, was that Erica-san's voice just now Onii-chan?" She gasped as she continues to struggle with the door. "She is in there! Don't tell me that you're doing something very suspicious in there with a girl!"

"Godou hurry up unless you want to keep seeing me naked."

"Onii-chan! You are doing something in there!"

Godou sighed heavily as he thought to himself in his mind, 'Man I must be the unluckiest man alive to have this sort of life style.'

A hours later Godou and the gang went out to separate places, Erica went home to get ready for her interview and so did Lilianna as she went to her home and Yuri got a call from Ena saying that she arrived and went to pick her up. Godou was willing to go with her but Yuri refused his offer even though it made her happy, and said that she wanted to talk with Ena for a while. So with that Godou is on his own for now as walked towards the shopping district thinking that he might as well pick something up for dinner. He makes a loud yawn as he got to the shopping district and looked around, "Ok what to get, what to get…" he mutters to himself repeatly trying to come up with an idea.

"Kyaa!"

"Wahh!"

Godou was bumped into by a long blonde hair girl with green eyes around his age. "Ah, I'm sorry are you ok?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine what about you?" Godou got up and extended his hand towards the female.

The girl held onto his hand and got up, "Yes, I'm fine thank you and uh I'm sorry." She bowed to him apologicly with a bit of teary eyes.

"Uh no it's ok but you should really be careful a little more."

"Yeah…" She looked down feeling a bit depressed.

"Well don't worry about it, but can I ask you why were you running?"

"Oh uh well you see some of my friends decided to have a bit of a competition and raced each other to a store and I was trying to catch up to them but I'm not exactly a good runner as them, Hehe."

'Oh so that's how it was.' Is what Godou thought to himself as he nodded. "I see well if you want I can help you find your friends I'm sure they haven't gotten off too far."

"Ehh, you mean you don't mind? But I can do it myself I don't want trouble you with me."

"Don't worry about and besides I don't really have anything better to do, so why not?" He smiled to the young girl.

"Ehh…" She smiled brightly at him and places her hands together in a praying prosier. "Oh Lord thank you for lending someone so kind to help me in my time in need."

As she prayed Godou couldn't help but give out a quiet awkward giggle as he watched her. "Well we should get going whenever you're ready umm uh sorry but what is your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name Asia Argento, but you can call me Asia."

"Alright Asia-san my name is Godou kusanagi but just Godou is fine."

"Ok thank you again Gogou-san. Eh?" Asia suddenly felt like she had heard the name before but couldn't remember as she thinks about it.

"Uh Asia-san, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh y-yeah no problem I'm sorry for worrying about me."

"Ah don't worry about it let's go and find your friends I'm sure they figured out by now that they left you behind."

"Yeah you're right."

Both Godou and Asia walked off to look for Asia's friends as they looked through the shops just in case they might of walked in or for people who might have saw them. After walking around for about an half hour they both decided to take a break at a nearby park, as Godou went over to buy some drinks at the vending machine. "Here you go Asia-san." Godou gave her some canned juice to help her to get refreshed.

"Oh thank you very much." Asia took the drink and opened the can then took a sip out of it. "Sorry if I keep troubling you like this Godou-san."

Godou shook his head side to side, "Don't worry about it I'm sure your friends would turn up soon, so you just gotta keep some faith in you."

"That's right I can't keep going down and getting depressed over everything." Again she places her hands together and prayed, "Thank you oh Great Lord who watches over us and please give me more guidance."

Godou couldn't help but feel a bit awkward seeing someone praying to a god when he himself is a God Slayer. Still he doesn't mind either and won't judge them for what they do in their life. Then for a moment he heard a name being called out from a distance, and as the voice got louder he can hear the name clearly. "Hey Asia-san are those two your friends?" He face towards the direction to the two people who were calling out to Asia as he sees the two were both females around the same age. One of them have short blue hair and body that seems to have a good build of an athletic girl with a good voluptuous bust and slender body, the other girl was about the same except she had long brown hair in twin tails. He can tell that these three girls were all foreigners, not that he isn't used to seeing foreign people. But now that he thinks about it he can feel something different from those three that aren't like any other people, as it is not reacting to his God Slaying instincts but more of an uneasy gut feeling. He can also feel something divine towards the girl with twin tails but it's not something like a god or a divine beast.

"Asia are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" the one with the short blue hair had rushed towards Asia feeling worried.

"Xenovia its ok I'm fine Godou-san helped me out." She gave innocent smile to her friend who was worried.

"I'm sorry too Asia I just couldn't helped be rivaled up by Xenoiva, We're sorry that we dashed and left you behind." The one with the brown twin tails gave an apologic bow.

"Ah its ok Irina really I don't mind at all."

Xenovia turned towards to Godou finally became aware of his presence, "You weren't doing anything strange or suspicious to Asia were you?" She asked him feeling suspicious of him.

Asia quickly cutted in, "No it's not like that at all Xenovia Godou-san was helping me to look for you guys. He really is a nice person."

"Eh? Really?" Xenovia looked towards Asia and back to Godou. "If that was the case than, I apologize for being rude to you for helping my friend." She made a bow to Godou.

"Ah don't worry about I guess I can tell that you guys really care for each other in fact it kinda reminds me of how some friends are."

"I see that is great and thank you for help our friend." This time Irina jumped into the conversation as she thanked Godou. "Now let us pray to give thanks."

The other two girls agreed and prayed together as Godou felt even more awkward for feeling a bit out of place. "Well I guess this were we part ways now that you are with your friends, it was nice to getting to know you all."

The three girls nodded to him, "Yes I really enjoyed our company together even though it was short." Asia made an innocent smile again as she waved goodbye to Godou as the three girls departed away. Godou stretched his arm up in the air and went off the opposite direction of the girls.

"You know… While I was with Godou-san I kept getting this strange feeling about him."

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it was the same with me that something didn't seem right about him."

"I don't know but I felt some sort of divine power coming from him and he didn't seem like he came from the church either."

All three girls pondered about it but then Asia suddenly mutter something out loud, "But for some reason he kind of reminds me of Issei through the whole time."

"Huh, Issei?" the other two were puzzled about it. "But you know I keep getting stint feeling that I had heard his name before too." Xenovia went her deep thinking trying to make sense out of things.

"Well nothing bad happened right? So there shouldn't be anything to worry about it." Irina suggested to forget about, as the two girls agreed and head off doing there shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on the day Godou Kusanagi have reunited with his friends along with Ena Seishuuin, that had arrived with Yuri Mariya.

"Your majesty! Ena is here with you at last." Ena jumped into Godou and hugged him while the other girls grew a hint of jealously with their flushed faces as Godou hugged her back.

"Hey Seishuuin-san, you don't have to be all that excited but I am a little happy that you came when you could." Godou made a nervous smile as he greeted her.

Ena smiled brightly as she heard his words, "Mhm, Ena is always happy to see his majesty all the time."

"Alright now that we all are accounted for why don't we get along with our appointment now." Erica butted in between Ena and Godou probably with some intent, but then she started to tell us our plan of action. "We'll do things like how we did during the time before Sun Wukong incident."

"You mean the meeting we did to help out with Mariya's little sister Hikari?"

"Yes, that is correct Godou but instead of having Hikari with us. We will have Ena-san to fill in that role for us, just to bring out the image of the Campione that is amoing us." Erica continues to spoke with her elegant and high class tone of words as usual.

Godou couldn't help but to let out a sigh as he muttered to himself, "looks like this will go pretty troublesome."

Over to where Issei as the time went back a few hours earlier as he had met up with the church trio except for Irina who parted ways elsewhere. "Hey girls how were your shopping today?"

"It was a lot of fun Issei-san." Asia smiled brightly and innocently

"Yeah it was I had fun too, by the way Issei are you going with the Rias Gremory to the meeting?" Xenovia asked him.

"Yeah, I'm about to head out right now since bucho is over at the clubroom right now getting things ready with Akeno-san and Kiba."

"Is it really all that necessary to have that many of us just for an interview?"

Issei nods towards Xenovia at her question, "Yeah it seem like that cause of that Campione is also showing up there so I'm guess that bucho wants to take some precautions just in case."

"I see, that does sounds like an excellent idea. Well Issei I hope everything goes fine but if anything should happen, please feel free to call me and I'll be there with you in no time with great hast."

Issei felt a little embarrassed to hear that from Xenovia thinking that she doesn't need to go that far as he nodded to her. "Right well I'll be off now later." After saying his goodbyes Issei walked off towards the school, and as he did he had met up with a familiar face. He was a young man at his age with short messy blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hm, oh Hyoudou how's it going?"

"Oh hey Saji and I'm doing just fine, I'm going to meet up with bucho for her interview." Issei greeted Saji who happen to meet up with each other.

"Eh, you too?" Saji quickly became surprised from Issei. "I'm also heading out to the school for Sona's interview." His face suddenly turned into a horrified expression.

"Uh Saji, are you okay?"

"I don't know the interviewer is someone that's connected to the Campione here in japan. How can I not be worried!?" Saji screams out his despair.

"Wait you too? Bucho is also doing an interview with someone who's deeply connected to this Campione."

"Wait than your master is interviewing at the same time with Liliana Kranjcar?"

Issei shook his head no, "Bucho's interview is with Erica Blandelli." This is defiantly something a little fishy as Issei thought as they both reached to the school and departed ways. Soon later Issei had met up with Rias, Akeno, and Kiba inside the clubroom as they waited for Erica and the one known as the Devil King of Japan. "Rias I just found out that the Sona Sitri is also doing an interview with one of the Campione's companion."

"Yes, I know I found out that earlier this morning after talking with her. It's seems like our candidates are pretty clever and have some good insights of who we are, but even that has it limits since it probably didn't know that me and Sona are pretty close. Still for them to know that much about us is surprising." She puts on a small smile with a stern face as she felt a little excited on the interview and at the same time she's gonna be serious and extra careful.

A few minutes later as the Gremory team are waiting; the door opens up as a beautiful young lady with long golden blonde hair, and a slender body with voluptuous bosom as her skin had a white tanned skin, she wore a red and black striped combat uniform. Her beauty can even be compared even to Rias as Issei though as he stared at her looking both top and bottom. But that wasen't the end of it, next was a young lady of the same age with long silver hair in a pony-tail as she wore a blue and black striped combat uniform, Her body was slender with a fairy like beauty into it even though she is not as voluptuous as the blonde hair beauty. Then 'he' came in with two Japanese beautiful women came in. One wore a Miko outfit as her hair was chestnut, and you can tell she has Yamato Nadeshiko personality which was pretty rare and only emphasis her beauty more. The last but defiantly not least had long straight black hair and pale white skin with a goddess like figure matches the blonde one but her breast seem to have surpass even hers in terms of cup size, and wears a school uniform. As for the Campione of the country Japan, he looks like an average everyday high school student to Issei as he expected someone more amazing and all heroic. The Campione and his companions sat down on a couch on the opposite of the Gremory team. As he sat down the two Japanese girls sat down next to him as the Campione put his arms around them, as the two girls closed in on him making it look like a pair of mistresses indulging with their lover. The female in blue stood up straight up next to them looking like a bodyguard and yet at the same time a lover to him. As for the one that we came here for Erica Blandelli cling on the Campione's shoulders from behind with a seductive smile, making it look like she's the number one of the girls. Issei watched in surprised as felt jealous and envious getting the Campione a new impression. As for Akeno she went with her usual "Ara ara" and Kiba just stood still with his normal careless smile. Rias was the only one who remained calmed and diligent.

Rias made a slight cough to change the mood and looked directly at Erica, "If you are ready I would like to begin if you don't mind." She put up a small smirk as she spoke to the Italian beauty.

Erica had let go of Godou and walked elegantly towards a chair right in front of Rias and sat down. "You are right, I apologize for our rudeness. As you can see that my King, Godou Kusanagi couldn't help to stop worrying of what might happen during contracts with devils since is still have little experience of the cultures of magic." She responded with her high class ways of negotiations. "So I had requested before that you don't mind if I could have him accompany us."

"No, that won't be a problem at all; I also wanted to meet the Campione of Japan for some time now but unexpected situations intend to pop up every now and then. Beside I wanted to make sure that the rumors were true that you do serve the Campione and I can see that is very much the truth."

"Yes, I'm glad we could move things along as I understand your position as we too have troubles of getting caught up with unnoticed events." Both of kept on talking back and forth as try to get an edge off of each other. To both Issei and Godou they are surprised to see the both of them seem to be evenly matched.

"So what you're saying is that you want us to give you insight of what the gods are doing? Sorry but we don't that type of power in our disposal nor do we have the intent of acting as spies during the terms of the peace treaty."

"I apologize that was not my intent to make you spies just merely give us a heads up when a [Heretic God] shows up and his intel. That way we can prepare for anything before hand, we also love this country that we live in." Over at Rias refusal Erica quickly corrected her. "Besides are you not related to one of the Demon Kings that resides in the Underworld, and if my memory serves right you are related to the Demon King Lucifer."

"…!?" Erica seems to have hit a nerve on Rias as she figured out what Erica was really after. "I see so your, just want me to be your leverage so you can get the Demon King's backings am I right?" Rias shifted to her smile to mask her slip up and irritation.

"Hmm, that would be great if we can get in good terms with him but that's not what I'm really concerned about." Erica responded with heartfelt words with her smile. "I really am worried about how there will be times when we won't able to protect our Kings home. To us that is the biggest shame that we could never wish for." It looks like Erica had surprised Rias as she never expected her speak so honestly about it. "Also there will be times that we could wish for your help as well, and in return you can also have assistance of us as well."

Rias took a few moments to deeply think about it, as she recalls a few events that had happened when they themselves were desperately fighting against gods. After carefully thinking about she had made a sigh and said, "Very well you make a valet point." She had felt, no she had underestimated the female knight's powers of negotiations and agreed to make a contract with Erica. But even so she made a smile admitting defeat, "I guess this is my loss, I have to admit I never met someone who was like me at this."

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine you kept putting me into a corner as it took all of my skill and power to turn things around." Erica continues smiling with her usual devil like smile as an intense tension could be felt between the two.

"Eh?" At that moment Godou's god slaying instincts had suddenly rose up as he felt his fighting spirit filling up his heart which could only mean one thing for him. "There's a god here."

""""Eh?"""" Everyone suddenly became quiet as the felt confused.

At that moment a small gothic-lollica like girl in all black had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere as she stared directly at Godou Kusanagi as she too felt her primal instincts. "Good evening God Slayer, how are you doing?"

"Huh?" Godou was taken a back from this strange girl familiarity of him, as everyone else felt shock and surprised especially those from the Gremory team. "Uh yeah, I'm doing just fine and by any chance are you a god?"

The girl nodded as her face showed no expression, "May I ask what is your name is young God Slayer?"

Godou felt troubled about her sudden question as should he answer her or not. "Sorry, but I don't give out my name to just anyone who doesn't introduced themselves first."

The mysterious little girl continues to show no emotion but everyone could feel them from her. Everyone became shocked and loss for words and as Issei panicked thinking that angering the Campione would drive in a fight. "Uh, sorry it's not her fault she's a-" He tries to come up with an excuse to lie their way out but proved fruitless as he got interrupted by one of the Japanese Hime-Mikos.

Yuri Mariya was suddenly put into a trance with her eye became clear as glass and small bright white light appeared from her while chanting, "A large serpent with a body mass to devour its own body, as in ancient Egyptians worship the great serpent as a dragon-god." Yuri was finally pulled out of her psychic sensing as she gasped. "Goudou-san! That little girl is no ordinary deity, she's the great Dragon-God known as the Ouroboros!" Everyone widen their eyes from shock on how they discovered the little girl that's standing right in front of Godou is the Dragon-God Ouroboros.

"Oh, it looks like I didn't have to introduce myself, thank you for your kindness young talented Hime-Miko but you may call me Orphis if you don't mind." The young Dragon-God gave an elegant bow to Yuri as she praised her.

For some reason Godou felt a little more confused on how to deal with this God, whether the [Heretic God] that will come attack them or would say something that might not want to fight. "Can I ask what your reason on being here as you can see I'm a little busy supporting my companions. So if it's a fight that you want I'm gonna have to refuse, I intend to avoid a fight."

The little girl Orphis shook her head lightly and looked towards Godou directly at eye contact then bowed slightly, "I apologize if you see it that way it was not my intension to engage hostility towards you."

"What?"

"My only intension was to greet you as part of being a part of the Gremory team, or you could say that they are my friends."

Godou quickly became loss for words because never in his life he had once heard a God consider over that claimed being lower than them to be called friends.

"So we will be in each other's care for now." Orhis spoke up towards the dumbfounded Godou.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah." With nothing else to say the dumbfounded Godou went with the flow and replied back.

All of a sudden a small karate chop lightly tapped on to Orphis head, "Baka don't make me so scared like that ever again! Seriously I almost thought that a fight would have broken out." The one who did it was Issei as the Orphis held her head like a toubled child was being scolded by their parent. "Uh sorry about that wasn't meant to happen, Hehehe." He apologized as he was laughing wryly.

Rias on the other hand let out a sighed, "It's alright Issei what's done is done there is no matter that can change it, but like Issei I do apologize on the behalf of my household of this unexpected development."

Erica left out a small giggle as she shook her head, "You don't have to worry, I do admit that this did took us a back, but I do hope that we can still sign the contract?"

Rias nodded agreeing to make a long-term contract with the Italian beauty, Erica Blandelli.

The day went by after Lilianna and Sona had made a contract as well and night time had risen while the sun setting down. Everyone had departed to their homes after finishing their interviews.

"Hmm, it looks like the brats finally had teamed up. Wasn't the purpose to prevent that and yet it happened?" a loud animalistic voice was heard inside a dark room in a background as the room only viewed two people inside.

"I agree with my friend here, I didn't sent you free just for nothing so you better have something in plan for your sake." The one who spoke this time was the one with a long hooded robe covering his face as said it to the new aquatinted fellow with displease.

"Not to worry the seeds had just been sown. When mistrust must be brought, only bonds can be formed so that the seeds of mistrust can grow into despair. Hehehahaha." The new aquatinted person was a handsome male with eyes of a delinquent wearing a robe with ornate markings.

"Hmmm….is that so?"

"Tch, this is why I hate tricksters like these. They have no guts but go around about pulling things from the shadows. Where's the fun of destroying your enemies and all around when you're the one causing it?"

"Relax my new friends things will be done and that I'm certain of."


	4. Chapter 4

In the next morning Issei Hyoudou got up from his bed through his usual routine but instead of being with Rias and Asia, he was with Xenovia, Koneko, and Akeno. Akeno was laying down onto his right, Xenovia was sleeping on his left both clinging to both of his arms as he felt their large soft and voluptuous breast pressing up on him. Koneko was laying down on top of Issei him with her head on his chest. Despite being in this situation with the three of them clinging so closely that the only thing that separated them from skin contact was their very thin fabric of the sleep wear they wore. Akeno with her white silk like kimono slightly revealing her cleaving and full view of her pale slender right leg, Xenovia wore a short sleeve tank top with a pair of thin sweets, and Koneko wearing a white T-shirt and some short-shorts. Issei did nothing to violate these girls even though he was very troubled by doing so, but for certain Issei was already use to this and slept through the night without too much of a problem. "Seriously even though I'm use to this, I still can't do anything, would you girls give me a break once awhile…." He sighed to himself quietly after muttering softly.

"Mmm…" Koneko started to wake up as she yawns and stretches almost like a cat does after its nap. Not long after the other two begin to wake up from their sleep as well. But that is just when the door to the bed room was opened forcefully.

"Hmm, it seems like there are a quite a few people here this morning don't you think so Issei?" With a terrifying intense aura is glowing out of the one who had opened the door while smiling like nothing happened. Without a doubt it was none other than Rias Gremory.

"R-Rias w-w-wait! I can explain!" Issei quickly sat up trying to break free from the girls as they put on a fearful face at the angered Rias except for one who was hugging his right arm closely.

"Oh, then care to explain, if you don't mind?" Still smiling as she glared at Issei.

"Ahh…no I don't think can." Realizing that he couldn't explain, cause it had happened without his consent.

"Ara ara, isn't it because you're still indecisive on taking the lead Rias? If this keeps up someone just might take him away. And I don't mind being that someone Uhuhu." Akeno spoke up as giggled to herself while clinging to Issei arm. Smothering her large cleavage as they were slightly revealed her white pale skin as a small shed of pink showed while Issei's shoulder was being squeezed in between, then she rubbed her cheek with Issei's cheek.

"Ahh, Akeno-san! Please stop this your just gonna keep adding fuel to the flames." While trying to struggle free but at the same time he felt pretty happy of Akeno sensation of her skin contact. At the same time he sees Rias getting more angry as she tries hold her cool.

"Akeno that is quite enough, you should release him now." Her eyebrows were twitching a bit as she held her hand up while demonic energy was sparking with static around her palm.

"Ara ara, I don't mind going there as well." While smiling lighting sparks starts to static around her hand as well when she let go one of her arms and pointed towards Rias.

"W-wait a minute! You two can't be doing that here, this is my room! Aaagh!" The light from both energies shined through the bedroom windows with a mixture of a tremor that vibrated the house. Later on everybody had already eaten their breakfast and everyone departed to school as Issei let out a small sigh while rubbing his neck. "Man that was a rough morning…"

"Well it was your fault Issei for getting caught up in that."

"Y-yeah I suppose you are right." Issei regret the course of this morning as he thought to thought himself, 'Well at least it wasn't all bad because feeling Akeno's breast was simply great Ufufu!'

"Are you really sorry Issei?" Rais looked behind her at Issei with a bit of a sad look.

"Of course!" Issei bowed his head with his hands up and clasped together as he shouted out, "I really am sorry!"

Seeing this Rias decided to drop it and smiled elegantly, "I forgive you Issei, I just wish that you look at me more…"

With that Issei shook his head slightly and lightly slap his cheeks for not noticing. "I'm sorry and I will look at you more, I promise." He spoke out his true honest feeling and made Rias blush.

"If you really mean that then let's walk to school." Rias made a smile as she walked side by side to the school.

'Hm?'

"Is there something wrong Ddraig?"

'No, just thought I sensed something but I guess it was nothing."

"Okay if you say so." Everyone left to school and went through all of their classes and soon night has fallen with everyone already left; only Rias and Issei had stuck by to clean up the clubroom. "Okay that's everything and thank you Rias, but you know you didn't have to stick by and help me."

Rias shook her head, "I do because I thought it would be done faster and plus I can finally spend some alone time with you." She smiled with her face blushed red and caused to Issei to blush at the same time.

"I-I guess your right hehehe." Issei laughed wryly and walked out with Rias as wrapped her arm held around his arm causing him to feel a bit embarrassed but happy at the same time. After about ten minutes of walking Issei and Rias sensed something unusual but at the same time quite familiar.

"Whoever you are you can start coming out of hiding." Rias demanded out in the open at the direction of trees that stood next to them.

"Hoo, I'm quite surprised that you found me out so quickly." Coming out of the trees was someone they had absolutely had not expected to have appear in front of them. It was none other than the Devil King of Japan, Godou Kusanagi with a smug look on his face that pictures him of a delinquent.

"W-what are you doing here? Even though you are a Campione, to be sneaking up around us is no way a game." Rias was taken by the sudden appearance of the god slayer.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Issei had questioned him feeling suspicious.

"Hmm, that has nothing to you Sekiryuutei." Godou brushes off Issei as he stared at Rias with great intent.

Issei started to get pissed as Rias puts on a worried face, "Hey! I don't care if you're a god slayer or not, but don't be staring at my girlfriend like that." As he shouted towards Godou, Issei summoned the [Booster Gear] from his left arm and gets into a fighting stance.

Godou only looked at towards Issei with a small glance for a second and clicked his teeth out of annoyance. Reached his hand out towards him, Godou instantly blew Issei away into a wall with an invisible force of magical power.

"Agh!"

"Issei!" Rias quickly turned towards Issei who just had been blown away but at that moment Godou appeared right behind Rias and knocked her out just by touching the back of her neck with his finger.

As she fell Godou quickly caught her in his arms and lifted her up, carrying her.

"Tch…just what exactly are you trying to do with her?" Issei struggles a bit as he tried get back up.

"Isn't it a little obvious? I'm gonna make her into my woman." Making a disgustful smirk Godou turned his back on Issei.

"Hey! Don't think I'll let you get away from this that easy!?" Shouting out in anger Issei got back up and stared at Godou with extreme resentment.

"Oh, getting that angry are we? Well no matter, if you want me than come and find me Sekiryuutei." After throwing his taunt Godou suddenly disappeared with the unconscious Rias.

"BUCHO!" Issei growled with anger and ran straight ahead with a full sprint. "Damn that bastard, don't worry Bucho I'll come and rescue you just hang in there for me." He quickly took out his phone and called everyone as he reported everything that had just happened.

Elsewhere after the event had transpired from the Gremory Team, Liliana Kranjcar was making her way through a park to make a shortcut from her shopping "I hope that Godou Kusanagi will like to tonights dinner." Smiling brightly she continued to walk as starts to day dream about him.

'Hey Liliana this really good, and your cooking keeps getting better and better.' Picturing Godou with a smile as he gets closer to Liliana and soon held her in his arms.

'G-Godou Kusanagi! W-what are you doing a-all of sudden?' picturing herself being in a bit of a panic and embarrassed.

'Lilianna I've been thinking…'

'Y-yes!?'

'Could you…please marry me and become my wife?'

'W-wha!? B-but I'm not…Kyaa!?' Imagining herself being tackled down by Godou and slowly is getting her clothes taken off.'

"Ehh!?" Finally noticing her delusions she snapped back into reality. "Nonono it won't be like that! I am Godou Kusangi's premier knight. That's right this is part of a knights duty to serve their king!" Resolving herself with flustered face, Liliana tried to shack off any indecent thoughts, but all of a sudden she switched into a battle ready position with a stern expression. "You should come out now; I don't like a coward who just hides in the shadows."

"I apologize for that also I'm no fan of that either, but I wasn't exactly hiding more like trying to scope things out as soon as I arrived here." It was none other than the handsome youth Kiba Yuuto who had walked out in front of her.

"No not you I'm talking about your company."

"Eh?" with a great surprised a pale small person who looks like girl that resemble a lost puppy, slowly walked out of the bushes. "I-it looks like I've been found out sempai."

"Don't worry about it Gasper, I guess the rumors are true about her being able aware of her surroundings."

Liliana still kept her eyes on the handsome blonde youth, "You should state your purpose from stalking me."

Kiba instantly put on a serious face of resentment and glared at the female blue knight. "We want a word with your so called king." He summons a demonic sword that appeared in his hand.

"I will not, making such a threating action even if your master is in contract with Erica. I would not tolerate such disrespect."

"I like your loyalty, but it is your king that broke that truce by kidnapping our master."

"You dare to say such nonsense about him? Godou Kusanagi can be many things but he is certainly not a kidnapper." After retorting back Liliana summons her trustful slender magic sword, II Maestro and gets into a battle stance. "If you apologize now, then I will overlook this rudeness."

"I won't apologize to something that is true." Kiba also gets into a battle stance and warns companion, "Gasper you should stay back for now, this could get ugly."

"Alright, but will you be okay?"

"Mhm" Kiba gave nod to Gasper as he went back into the bushes.

"Have it your way then." Suddenly the female blue knight dashes towards Kiba thrusting her magic sword at high speed.

Kiba quickly blocks the sword strike effortlessly with the demonic sword he held.

Elsewhere Ena Seishuuin is currently with her childhood friend at the shrine of where Yuri Mariya resides. "Hey Yuri wouldn't be great if we visited His Majesty right now?"

"E-Ena, to suddenly visit Godou-san now would only trouble him. And besides it would be indecent if we did during this time of night." Yuri blushed on the thought of it even though she herself wouldn't mind.

"Yuri this is why you'll never get a chance to move a head of the others. Which is why Ena will help you through and through. Besides Ena never said we will be doing anything indecent." Ena starts giggling at her childhood friend while teasing her.

"E-Ena!" Yuri puts on a cute displeased face while being teased. Then all of a sudden they both sensed unfamiliar powerful magical power nearby.

"We are looking for the Campione Godou Kusanagi! We ask of you to show him to us now."

"Yuri you stay inside while Ena will go check out what's going outside, okay?" Ena smiled towards her childhood friend as she walked outside and there was a female with short blue hair carrying a large blade that's larger than any normal swords. Even though theirs not much of an ominous aura around it, but Ena's animal like instincts and intuition of a Hime-Miko tells her that; that sword is very dangerous. "If you want to see His Majesty than can you put your weapon away, and tell Ena why you are asking so angrily about him?"

Xenovia ready's her fighting stance and stares straight towards Hime-Miko, "I would but His Majesty has kidnapped our master Rias Gremory by none other than Godou Kusanagi. So either he needs to show up here and now or I'll force him out if I need too."

Both Ena who is outside and Yuri, who is inside at the moment, were so shocked their eyes widen with surprise to hear this unbelievable news. "What? That can't be true His Majesty would never do that, you must be lying! Even though he is a natural lady killer and becomes very reckless while causing some trouble."

"Ena I don't think you should talk about Godou-san like that even thought it is true…." Yuri mutters to herself as she listens to Ena.

"But still His Majesty would never stoop so low to go about kidnapping."

"Well it's the truth my friend was even attacked by him and witnessed that he got away taking Rias along with him." Xenovia steels herself as she beginning to feel impatient.

Yuri puts on a worried look trying to deny the accusation of their beloved Godou Kusanagi.

"Don't worry Yuri Ena had already relayed a message to His Majesty through my partner, so Ena should hear His Majesty will soon." Knowing her childhood friend being worried she comforted her by sending a message via Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, the jet-black sword that resides in Godou Kusanagi as one of his [Authority] and at the same time Ena can still summon her partner if she needs to. "I see, His Majesty just replied and says that he had not done anything of the sort."

"Tsk! Well he is a liar because there is no way that Issei would ever joke or tell lies about something like this."

"You going to have to stop this and believe us that Godou-san would never-" Yuri ran outside between them but as she tried to calm the situation, but Xenovia cuts her off

"Sorry but it looks like I'm gonna have to force him to come out of hiding than." Xenovia charges in towards the Hime-Mikos with her Ex-Durandal and slashes downwards at them both.

Just as Xenovia slash down on both Hime-Mikos, Ena quickly pushes Yuri out of the way as she leaped to the side like a monkey as the sword made a small sized crater where the blade had struck the ground.

"Ena be careful that sword has divine powers in stored, it's a [Divine Artifact]!" Yuri shouted out to warn her childhood friend as she felt the divine powers from the weapon.

"So it's a Divine Sword huh, well Ena also have something just as the same." Ena reached out her hand towards the sky and begins to chant, "O Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Grant me your power to vanquish the barbarian!" At that instant the jet-black blade suddenly appeared as the wind blew around as it arrived. Even though it was not as big as the Ex-Durandal that Xenovia holds but it could be just as, no it is as powerful as the Ex-Durandal.

"I know I'm head strong, but you didn't have to call me a barbarian…." Xenovia mutters to herself quietly.

"Eh? Ah no I just said it for the chant to summon my partner."

"No matter I am a Swordswoman." Xenovia charges in towards Ena readying to swing the Ex-Durandal again.

Ena dashes towards Xenovia at the same time readying for a counter attack.

During elsewhere, Erica is over at her apartment finishing up some paper work to make the contract official long term. "Finally these documents are completed; seriously who would of thought that making a contract with devils can tire you out. Well at least now we can finally relax and get an edge on the [Heretic Gods] before the make their appearance, but still it won't as easy as I wished for even they have limits in their own power." Then out of the blue Erica heard knocking at the door. "Hmm, a visitor late at this hour? If only it was Godou than it would be a dream come true." Erica got up from her chair and walked towards the door and opens it, as to her surprise it was someone she had recently just met. "Oh my, aren't you one of the Gremory's Peerage?"

"Ara ara it looks like you remembered me I'm glad." The one standing right front of Erica was none other than Rias [Queen] Akeno Himejima. "If you don't mind can I come in?"

"I don't see why not, please come in and if you like I'll like to give you some tear my maid is already preparing some at this moment." Erica backs away from the door as Akeno walks in with a smaller female with short white hair who resembles a cat.

As Akeno walks she introduces the small girl, "This here is Koneko-chan she is also Rias Peerage of the [Rook] class."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Koneko-chan. So may I ask for this sudden visit?"

"Yes, I'm here for a reason that concerns with your King, Godou Kusanagi and Koneko-chan is here as my partner to assist me." Smiling as if having not a care in the world she looks at the Italian beauty.

Erica looked back towards Akeno and keeping aware of Koneko, even though she sees Akeno smiling she can sense and feel a little of hostility behind that smile. She gives out a small sigh, "What is it that he do this time?"

"Ara ara, you mean that you don't know? It turns out that Kusanagi-sama had kidnapped our master who is your contract. Something about making her into his woman of some sort, and it's not like we don't mind if they reach some sort of relationship, but to go as far as kidnapping and injuring our comrades is where the line is crossed. So if you don't mind we would like to know the location of where the Campione is hiding or currently located so that we may have a word with him."

Erica widen her eyes for a moment for hearing of what Akeno had just said, but then reassures herself as she smiles lightly back. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken because I know Godou, and I know that he might be someone that can be hard to handle. So I assure you that nothing of the likes, Godou would never go as far as kidnapping or fighting someone out of the blue. Well unless someone had put some sort of spell or a curse on him." Remembering with the time he had been controlled by Lancelot by her [Authority] she made another small sigh. "Geez that Godou he always leaves his guard wide open." Shaking her head side to side pitting for the one she fell for.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible because, with magic such as spells, and curses are ineffective towards Campiones. You should know that more than anyone else Erica-san." Still smiling Akeno rejected Erica's deduction, as she held her up at shoulder height and static lighting starts to spark off around her hand. "So if you don't mind, either you can tell us where he is now, or I get to play the information out of you Uhuhu." Akeno's face suddenly shifted to ecstasy while looking at Erica.

"Hooo, that is quite a playful face, but unfortunately I don't have those type of interest." While still smiling she backed up from the two, "If you don't mind can we at least settle this up on the roof top. You see I'm a gracious woman after all, and I hate to put in more work for my maid who had been like a sister to me."

"Very well we can settle for that, please lead the way." As Akeno accepted her terms the two smiling beauties walked up towards the roof as Koneko felt a bit afraid of the two tensions but none of the less she remained calmed and collect as she followed the two.


	5. Chapter 5

Lighting struck on top of the rooftop of where the red beautiful knight resides as Erica quickly dodged the attack by leaping to the right. Akeno on the other hand is floating in the sky with her bat like wings out.

"This will be a lot tougher than I had thought, Come Cuore di Leone and heed my call!" A silver lion head appeared from a red magical circle as it opens its mouth and Erica stuck her slender arm inside. Pulling out the slender long magic sword as the silver lion's head disappears.

Akeno smiled as she looked down at Erica, "Ara ara that's a nice looking sword you got, but it's a shame that you wouldn't able to touch me from up here." Akeno pointed up to the sky with her index finger as a bright yellow magical circle appeared as invoked lighting magic, sending the lightning towards the red knight from the air.

"Tch!" Erica quickly manages to avoid the lightning strike for the second time. "She gota compete overall advantage of me." Not only Akeno has the aerial advantage but also the long range distance advantage. "Still even with odds against me, defeating my opponent is what knight must be achieved by overcoming such odds. Lion Steel, I entrust the words of power of lamentation and anger! Bathe in the holy blood of his last moments, and manifest yourself as the Holy Lance of Longinus!" The slender magical long sword quickly transformed into a halberd-like lance in her right hand, and as an oval shield appeared into her left hand. "Now than let us continue this duel." Erica ran towards the miko dressed devil and threw her lance at her, launching it with an amazing speed.

Unfortunately for Erica, Akeno dodged the lance by shifting to the left as the lance flew by her. "Ara ara it looks like you missed, but if this was a duel I would of accepted it any time, but unfornately it is not."

At that moment Koneko suddenly appeared in front of Erica and swing her fist towards the female red knight punching her multiple times. Erica manages to block them all with her shield but still felt their powerful impacts from the punches, but neither the less she stood her ground firmly as she backed away gain some distance.

"Oh, for small girl you throw some strong punches and anymore of those you would have broken through my guard." Praising Koneko as she continues to gain some distance.

"Ara ara, you shouldn't have forgotten about me." Akeno points her index finger towards Erica as a yellow magic circle appeared and shoots out lightning towards her.

Erica quickly stops backing away as the lightning would predict if she had continues moving back, so she decided to instinctively leaped forwards. At the moment Koneko came rushing towards Erica readying for powerful punch to break through her shield. "We got you now." Koneko mutters to the Erica as she closes in.

Erica smirks on the both upcoming attacks, as Koneko felt puzzled about her reaction. "Cuore di Leone, I entrust you to the battlefield to you! Lion Steel, rip apart. Bore through. Crush him in your jaw!" Suddenly the lightning from Akeno's attack changed its direction and heading toward behind Koneko, and the cause of it was a silver lion made of steel had burst through the ground pouncing on the small female devil. While the lightning was attracted from the large amount of metal and clashed into both the lion and Koneko shocking them from lightning attack as she let out a painful scream. "Phew, you know science can give advantages even in magic." Erica giggles to herself on her successful strategy.

"Koneko-chan!" She calls out on her unconscious partner but no reaction was made only some small breathing. "But, where did that lion come from? She only had her shield and used-!?" Akeno remember the halberd shaped lance that was thrown at her. "So that wasn't just an attack but a distraction."

"That right I knew that I would have enough trouble with you flying and shooting lightning, but my real target and problem was the little girl. I knew that one wrong move and I would be out. Now than the real fight begins now! Arges, Steropes, Brontes! Lend my sword the power of Thunder!" The silver lion of steel staggers as it moves from the previous lightning attack changed its form into red energy of light as it raced towards Akeno.

"!?" Akeno quickly protects herself from the attack with a magical circle, but a break apart as the red lion of light was repelled forcing Akeno to be knocked back.

Elsewhere, metal clashing with each other as it swords cuts through the wind clashing against each other again and again.

"Tch!?" Liliana is having trouble facing against the god-speed Kiba as she gets pushed back. "Haaaah!" She swings her sword vertically as Kiba Side stepped to the side avoiding the sword and slashed with his demonic sword horizontally Liliana manages to block it with her sword, as she leaps back. "He's quite skilled with the sword and not only that he's fast. It'll be a Campiones level just to keep up with him."

"You're quite skilled I have to admit it's been awhile since I faced a technique type opponent." Kiba puts on a grin as he compliments the female blue knight.

"I say it's the same to you too." She readies her stance preparing for the next attack.

"Right." Kiba takes off with extreme high speed getting ready to attack the silver-haird blue knight.

"Wings of Artemis, grant me the blessing of the flight!" After Liliana's chant, blue light glows from her body as flew up into the air as Kiba's attack was avoided. While Kiba went into a confused state for a small moment, Liliana took this chance and swung with her sword launching a blue energy slash straight to him.

"What the!?" he sensed the attack coming straight to him but it was too late for him to dodge, but he quickly changed his demonic sword. "Holy Eraser!" A jet black broadsword appears in his hand as braces himself with the sword as it devoured the blue energy slash on contact.

Liliana was shocked to see of what had happened just now. "A weapon that devours projectile attacks?" Liliana can only guess that it's the ability of his sacred gear.

"That is right this sword can eat away light attributed attack." Kiba replies to Lilian as get ready in his fighting stance.

Liliana gets ready as well, "I guess I have no choice. From the blood of the slain, the bow of Jonathan did not turn back! From the fat of the mighty, the sword Saul did not return unsatisfied! Oh, For I wonder if the heroes may have fallen in the midst of the battle. Jonathan's Bow, for you are a vessel of the hero, swifter than the eagles, stronger than the lions! With all speed, dispatch your enemy!" Liliana transforms her magical sword II Maestro into [David's Bow] turning its form into a Japanese spear. With both hands she readies her weapon. "Now it's time to prepare yourself." She flew downward towards Kiba charging in at her with her spear out in front.

With a sound of clashing metal Kiba quickly block the spear with his demonic sword as he braced himself, and at the same time he creates another demonic sword in his hand and swing his sword across at Liliana. Liliana sees the incoming attack and twirls the spear as the pole end of the spear knocks the attacking blade aside while at the same time freeing the lock between the bladed point of spear from the other demonic sword. In return Kiba steps back and leaps forward with his high speed slashing towards Liliana. The female blue knight readies her stance once more and swung upward without hesitation as she repelled the demonic sword and come slashing down ward onto the male knight. Quickly blocks the magic Japanese spear with the demonic sword in his hand as it starts to crack.

"The demonic sword is breaking? That can't be too good, gotta finish this up fast."

Elsewhere over at a temple, where Ena and Xenovia are having their skirmish with each other. With crashing blades and powerful forceful wind blows all around from each impact of the two divine swords. Ena using long trustful partner the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, against Xenovia's Ex-Durandal. As both parties separated from each of other, they begin to pant under their breaths.

"Wow Ena never really thought that I would have so much trouble on fight against to someone who isn't a [Divine Beast] or a [Heretic God], but then again I didn't expect anything less from a wielder of a [Divine Sword]." Ena makes a wryly smile as she stare at her opponent and her powerful weapon.

"Yeah, the same goes for me too, I didn't think that our battle would draw out like this." Xenovia readies her stance as she replies to Ena with a stern expression. "But never of the less, I'll be the one able to defeat you!" She charges in towards the Hime-Miko of the sword.

"Yeah you seem to have more power and endurance than Ena has, but there is one weakness that had caught into my eyes as we fought." Ena points her partner at the charging enemy. "You lack technique in your attacks!" The [Divine Possession] begins to into her body as she lets in the divine power to enter her body. "Haaah!" Ena charges in like a wolf at her opponent.

Xenovia felt slightly shocked the Hime-Miko of the sword figuring out her flaw in a short time. But still wasn't worried about it as she engages the enemy and swings down with her sword with a massive amount of aura around it, as swung it realized a massive out of energy blast towards Ena. With Ena's beast like instinicts she sensed the approaching danger and leaped like a monkey avoid the attack while letting the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi guide her attacks she lets out a relenting force of slashes with divine wind enforced towards the Devil Swordswoman. Xenovia quickly tries to block the slashes with the Ex-Durandal, but in turn she struggles blocking her attacks and unable to find an opening to strike. Along with the divine winds that enforce with every strike, Xenovia keeps getting pushed back further and further.

"Grrr…I gotta fight back!" small scratches and gashes from up around Xenovia due to the divine winds attack. She makes a desperate attempt to slash across the middle through the Hime-miko's waist.

"Whoa!" The Hime-Miko of the sword quickly jumps up and over the Devil Swordswoman with a summersault and swung her blade across letting the divine wind attack on the opponents back.

"Gah!" The divine winds blew the Devil swordswoman across as she crashed through a few trees.

Ena kneels down on one knee as she stabbed her partner to the ground to support her. Feeling the set back of the [Divine Possession] Ena begins to pant under her breath.

"Ena-san!" Yuri Mariya, the childhood friend of the Hime-Miko of the sword and a talented Hime-Miko herself rushes to her and applying healing magic onto her. "Are you okay?" She asked her worriedly.

"Ah…yeah nothing to worry about Ena is just fine." Ena tries put on a forced smile even though she feels the strain of the [Divine Possession]. "Yuri please step back it's not over just yet."

"Huh?" Yuri was left confused as she looked towards the direction of her childhood friend is looking, and there standing was none other than the Devil Swordswoman Xenovia.

Elsewhere over at an abandon block near a construction site. Issei was having troubles where to look as he found himself here, trying to track down the kidnapper of his beloved master and girlfriend. "Damn it, did take wrong turn or something?" Angry at himself for not locating either of them he punched a wall next to him. "Come on where are you…" as he starts to feel more frustrated, heard something just around the corner and dashed towards there. "I hope it's some sort of clue." As he made it, there he sees two figures at a large warehouse. Confirming with his eyes he sees him. "You! I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done!" He glares at the male figure who was none other than Godou Kusanagi, the Campione of Japan.

"Huh?" the God Slayer is standing right next to the unconscious female, Rias Gremory looks at the enraged Issei with widen eyes.

As both males stared at each other Issei summons his gullet of his left arm. "Ddraig lets to do this!"

'Oooh!'

"[Balance Breaker]" with a shout at the top of his lungs, a red dragon like armor appears and attaches onto his body with green orbs appears on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Godou Kusanagi was on his way to pick up his up Liliana feeling concerned to way it was taking her longer to pick groceries for dinner. "That's weird Liliana should been at the house by now but she's not. She's never one to be late so why is she?" He walk along the streets thinking he just might meet up with her part way, But then he suddenly feel his blood boiling for action as his fighting spirit filled up his heart with that moment, Godou suddenly stops himself in his tracks. "What the…a [Heretic God] here and now?" Looking around his surrounding suddenly, someone appears before him levitating in mid air.

The God had a robe with some ornate markings on. "Hello young god slayer and how are you this fine evening, hmm?" The male was quite handsome despite wearing his rope he did not make the effort of hiding his face, as he eye like a delinquent.

Godou felt suspicious of the male who had just appeared himself in front of him. "So what does a [Heretic God] want with me? I would like to avoid any kind of fights even if you are a God."

"Oh no, no, no you've got it all wrong my friend it is not I who wishes to engage combat with you, but I'm sorry to say that your new found friends wish to feel the same."

Godou felt confused on the Gods statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I guess I should tell you since I want us to be friends and not enemies." The delinquent looking God puts on a small smile towards the [Campione].

Godou had met a few [Heretic Gods] who wants to be a companion of his, but showed twisted ways of showing it; which made him all the more suspicious of him.

"The thing is your new Devil friends are out there attacking your women as we speak, and I know their master's exact location. If you can get there, I'm sure you can prevent this skirmish between both sides. Although I do worry that it's not gonna be easy just to convince her, she can be very stubborn so you might need a little force just make her stop." He chuckles under voice with an ominous tone.

"How do I know you're just not pulling my leg?" He continues to stare down at the God as he keeps his guard up for anything.

The God simply give out annoying sigh and opens his hand as crystal ball appears with images revealing in the crystal ball showing everyone fighting it out. "There's your proof so I suggest you better hurry it on up before things turn out for the worse." After talking to Godou, he snaps his finger as a snake appears on the ground pointing the way. "Now then I'll take my leave and best of hopes for you god slayer." He suddenly disappears from as he left his words behind.

"Hey wait! Damn it, looks like I don't have a choice but to figure out what's going on my own. If any of this is true I better hurry then." Godou takes off while following the snake as it slithers along. After a few minutes of walking Godou received a message from Ena via Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi that resides in his right arm. "Huh? Kidnapped? I never did anything like that and nor do I have any memory of doing so. Something is defiantly up and I gonna find out what." He dashes along as he returned a message back to Ena telling her everything that had happened. "I hope everything is all right." Not long after he felt that the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi getting ready to leave his right arm. "This is bad if Seishuuin-san is calling it." He given it permission for the sword to leave his right arm. After walking a few miles, Godou finally made to an abandon warehouse near a construction site. There he finds the unforgettable crimson haired beautiful female who is none other than Rias Gremory as she is tied up with some strange magical bindings. "What the? What is going on here!?" He rushes over to the female to check on her condition. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yes, somehow this all a –Kyaa!" All of sudden the snake that guided Godou had bitten Rias slender neck and vanishes into thin air without a trace behind as Rias fell unconscious.

"Crap this isn't good, but first better get her out of here so we can stop this whole mess." Just as Godou about to undue the restraints, he hears an angered voice as felt murderous intent from behind him. "Huh?" looking behind him, he sees a male that he recognized from the interview that was with Rias. As both males stared at each other and all of sudden Godou hears the male Devil shout out [Balance Breaker] and suddenly transforming into a red dragon-like armor with green orbs. This left a shocking impression into Godou due to the fact this is his first time seeing this happening. "Is that…a [Sacred Gear]!? Defiantly new to me never seen something like that." Godou quickly shakes off this shocking moment and gains back his cool. "H-hey listen to me we don't have to fight." Godou tries to calm down the angered Issei while gesturing with his arms.

"Yeah as if I'm gonna listen to you! We could have avoided this but you had to pull off something so low. Just because you're God Slayer or Campione doesn't mean you can go around taking people against their will, and besides…YOU ALREADY HAVE YOURSELF A FULL HAREM OF BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!"

"Eh…?" Feeling confused on that last part, Godou had lost thought of what to say back.

"All I want was to be a Harem King, but time and time again something happens to get in the way and not only that you…"

Godou was left speeches and all he can let out was "Eh?"

"I can take you showing off your harem. I can take someone standing in the way my dream. I can certainly take a fight with me being beaten. But what I can't take is someone harming my important friends, especially to Rias!" Activating his thrusters he flew straight towards the Campione reading to swing his punch at him across the face.

"?!" Godou instinctively leaped to the side avoiding the punch as Issei flew by. "Hey listen to me this isn't what you thi- !?" Again Issei flew down with his hammering down onto Godou s he tries to convince him, but it proved fruitless as Godou quickly jumped back avoiding the punch as cracked all around the ground. "Damn, I'm not getting through to him at all!"

Issei get's back into his stance and glares down at Godou. "I don't want to do this but…"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Godou could feel Issei magical power doubling more and more. "Damn it, not good!"

Issei boosted at Godou charging straight at him faster than just before and punched towards his chest, But Godou quickly braced himself as he crossed his arm covering his chest while the punch slammed at his arms sending Godou through a wall.

"Agh!" Even as a Campione; with bones as iron and his muscles can endure large amounts of pain. It still became painful on his arm but still was able to endure it. "Great I really wanted to settle this without fighting, but I guess I have no choice and knock some sense into him." He gets back up and looks at Issei.

"Back for more huh?" Issei boost toward Godou again with his punch ready aiming at his head.

Godou activates the [Raptor] (suppose to be [Bird of Prey] but meh I've seen [Raptor] been used more.) with god speed Godou effortlessly avoided Issei's attack by side stepping to the side. After Issei landed on his feet while screeching against the ground the god slayer intently appeared in front of him and felt multiple blows of punches striking against the armor as a few cracks appeared on the armor as Godou keeps up the unrelenting assault of punches. Godou felt some dull pains from his fist as he stood still while accelerating in god speed with his punches, like this he had no troubles of trying to hit his target like he usually did in the past. Issei could feel the impact of the blows vibrating through the armor as he too start to feel as if his body was getting hit.

"Grrr..not yet!" Issei quickly boosted up into the air to get away as he looked at Godou. A ball of magical energy forms around between Issei's fists and launches out a red beam of light.

[Explosion!]

Godou quickly accelerated on his god speed as dashes away from the attack and avoided blast.

"You gotta be kidding me, where did he go?" Trying to locate the Campione as looked around searching through the area with his eyes. Then all of a sudden something forceful had drove Issei crashing down to the ground at an instant. "Agh!" Issei suddenly found himself being pinned down to the floor by none other than Godou Kusanagi.

While Godou had to avoid the beam he had went to a building and ran up through the stairs to a floor where he can take down Issei. As he did he jumped out of an open window while increasing his magical power into his speed to make the jump onto him. "Grrr…damn I hope never have to do that again." He mutters to himself as struggles to pin the dragon armored Devil.

"Damn this guy could be even faster than Kiba! In that case…." Issei decided to go with speed versus speed.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!]

Issei purges various parts of his armor as he switches to the [Knight Class] and was freed from Godou's grasp as flew away and coming back with a speed rivaling to Kiba's God Speed. He swings his arm at Godou to punches him straight across the chest.

As Godou felt dumbfound about the sudden change, he quickly tries to avoid the attack by accelerating of his [Raptor] god speed, but was a second too late. The young Campione felt the impact of his shoulder as the punch slightly touched the corner of his shoulder but it was enough to turn over and fall on his back. "Great he's faster now and I probably don't have much time before the [Raptor] reaches its limit."

"I won't be fast enough if I use the [Rook] but just maybe at the right moment…." Issei charges again with his new shooting speed getting ready to make a hit off of him.

"Tch! Oh no you don't." Godou was ready this time as he accelerated and avoid Issei's attack with ease and dashes towards him with full speed going to for a punch at him.

Issei quickly sees Godou coming up from behind faster than ever, still Issei manages to avoid a punch as he changed directions to the right dodging the god speeding punch. After avoiding it Issei quickly turn back around to ram the god slayer into a wall. Godou sees Issei coming back around from the rear he decelerated from the [Raptor] god speed while Issei start closing in Godou re-accelerated into the world of god speed and slams his fist to Issei's defenseless armored face. 'As long as the enemy comes at a straight line it's possible to hit him with his speed as long as the enemy isn't as edgile.' Is what Godou thought but even as the hit was successful Issei still rammed Godou into a wall due to the generating speed that Issei was using. Issei felt light headed due to the blow he didn't expect to received.

"Ahh my head damn, if I had known that can easly control his speed like and on and off switch; I should have switched at that time…" Muttering to himself quietly he sees Godou getting up from the wall.

"Alright, just one more pass is all I need." Godou again entered the world of god speed as he accelerated of the [Raptor] using this chance as he sees Issei's guard down and charges straight at him. Decelerated as soon as he got in elbows reach trying to make no mistakes and re-accelerated with his arm swinging with god speed for a quick knock out to the head.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

Suddenly yet again Issei's armor changed but with an opposite effect as instead of losing the armor he had suddenly gained the armor. No, more accurately he had put on more armor than before as it was thicker, heavier, and sturdier. Godou's punch had connected to Issei's face but all it did was gave the helmet a slight nudge as Godou felt the intense sharp pain going through his wrist from his knuckles of the impact.

"Gahh!" Shouting out his pain from his injured hand Godou held his wrist with his free hand decelerated from the [Raptor] god speed.

"Heh." Issei sees the vulnerable Campione, and He swings with his hammer fist straight towards the stomache.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Hoping to end it with this one strike, Issei swung his hammer like fist straight to Godou's stomach. Fortunately for Godou he managed to avoid a direct hit by entering the world of god speed as dashed way to the side, but even than the force of Issei's attack was enough to tear off a part of his shirt from the side as the side of his stomach was bruised and hurting.

"Damn it was that strong. I would have been done in if I had taken a full blow." Godou knows that the set back of [Raptor] will soon take over. "I have to make this count…" Using the last amount of time he had left Godou accelerated behind him.

Issei instinctively swung his arm back but Godou only proved to be faster as he appeared in front of him. While Issei was distracted in slight confusion, Godou quickly switched to the [Bull] incarnation. Gaining intensive strength that allows him to rival against the stronger opponent, and grabs Issei around his waist locking with both arms and twist his body for proportion as he tossed up Issei up through the air.

"Wah…Whoa! Ahhh!" Just as he was thrown into the air he came crashing down to the ground. "Argh!" Getting back up by his feet Issei felt shocked to see that he had such monstrous strength enough to throw him in the air despite being in the [Rook].

Godou comes rushing towards Issei but not using the god speed due to fact he changed into the [Bull] incarnation, but even so as he made his way. the young god slayer picked up a heavy steel beam with no effort and threw it straight at Issei. The steel beam hit Issei dead on as the impact vibrated through the armor but still did little damage to him. "Man that armor must be really tough. I never really tried it before but since it worked on the King of The End with the [Camel], than it should work just as the same." Godou poured his magical power into the [Bull] arm strength to increase the power of his attacks. He dashes towards Issei as grabs large chunks of concrete rocks that were lying around just enough to distract his movements.

Issei starts to walk forward towards Godou like a tank as he deflects the up coming rocks with his hammer fists.

"Not yet there's still more!" Again Godou picked up another steel beam from the ground and tossed it straight towards Issei with a much stronger velocity than before.

"This time I'm ready for it!" Issei swung his hammer fist straight at the steel beam and just as connected the impact was just enough to repel Issei's arm back as the steel beam smashed in whole like a metal pancake. "Huh?"

Godou had found an opening on Issei as he rushed towards at him and as he closed in on him. "As the one who holds all victory in hands, I am the strongest. Man and devil—all enemies, all who harbor enmity will be vanquished. Hence I shall smash through all enemies in my way!" Godou continues to pour his magical power into his fist as he chanted his incantation and punches straight into Issei's stomach piercing through the [Welsh Dragonic Rook] armor as the fist connected to Issei's flesh stomach. The impact was great enough to lift Issei up off of his feet groaning in pain as he puked out a bit of blood inside of his helmet.

"Gah…aragh..geh…Ahhh!" trying to recover from the attack Issei landed on his knees with one hand covering the hole that was just made through the armor.

"Okay, you ready to listen to what I have to say now?" Godou pants under his breath as he too not in great shape but still able to endure his injuries.

"I don't have any reason to listen to you…" Issei finally recovered his breathing and swung with his free hand upward at Godou.

Godou widen his eyes in surprised but was able to avoid a direct blow by stepping back, but with force of the backlash of the hammer fist still knocked him back further. "Grrr…!"

Issei activates the thrusters of his armor straight towards Godou. Even though it wasn't as fast as he normally would go in his normal [Balance Breaker], but it was just enough to close the distance between the two.

Godou didn't have to have time to avoid a direct hit and decided to go on the defense, even though the [Bull] was not one with strong defense or protection, but it would still put up a good counter. He sees Issei coming to swing his hammer fist straight at him as Godou braced himself by standing his ground like the star player as he played as the catcher of his baseball team.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Issei gains more and more power into his attack and thrust his fist dead center of the god slayers stomach. Godou poured in a lot more magical power into his arm strength to keep up with Issei's hammer attack. Then finally Godou manages to catch the hammer fist like a baseball with his two layered hold on. Fortunately thanks to his time in baseball he was able to prevent the deadly blow from finishing him, but it was still not enough to completely block off the power of Issei's punch. Godou was knocked through midair as he felt the extreme impact through his arms as they became numb. Still Godou was thankful that he was able to prevent a direct blow, as if it weren't the fact he was a catcher in his baseball years and a Campione. Chances are that either he would have taken a serious fatal injury or even worse. He would probably had to used the [Ram] if it did not killed him.

"Gah…" Godou struggled up and stood on his two feet off of the ground as his numbed arms were shaking. "Glad that I managed to block out the extra power, but still this guy is serious."

"Hhaaaaaah!" He sees Issei coming in to close the distance again between them with his boosters. Thanks to the extra distance Godou was able to avoid his attack, but that was only in thought through distance as Godou felt that he won't able to avoid and with his sluggish self or to catch another punch.

"Okay I just might able to make a counter, since his movements are pretty slow but accurate and the force of his backlash swings are enough to use the proportion's of the wind as an attack. But never the less if just I can make him rely on his on his armor again, than another punch would work." Godou again prepares himself for an offensive counter.

"Haaaaah!" As Issei closed in at Godou with his fist up front.

"Got you!" Godou was able to shift his body to avoid the direct punch and gets ready to return one of his own.

But suddenly Issei knew that he would try something like this as swung downward with his other arm while Godou swifted his body. Godou eyes became widen with surprise as he figured out it was just a faint while the other fist would come crashing down onto him. But thanks to Godou's dynamic vision that he gained over the years of baseball Godou was able readjust his counter and grabbed onto Issei's arm with both of his arms.

'Grrr…got you hehe." With a forced smile as he still felt the backlash of the impact of his side while catching the arm. "Now just fly!" Godou pivoted his hips and ankle as he used the [Bull] strength and tossed Issei over his shoulders way up higher than before as Issei came crashing down on each multiple floors from the rooftop down to the ground level. He begins to pant under his breath standing at same spot looking towards the smoke where Issei had crashed while Godou's body ached.

"Grrrr! Damn this guys is strong that's for sure…" Issei struggles up on his feet mostly due to his own weight.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Welsh Blaster Bishop]

Again Issei's armor changes into the [Bishop] as the extra armor purges returning back to its original state but with two large cannons one mounted on each shoulders. "Take this!" The twin dragon cannons shot off a powerful red beam of energy straight towards Godou.

[Explosion]

"What the!?" Unable to avoid the attack Godou tries to raise his magic resistance to withstand the attack. As it only half worked due to the fact it was demonic energy and not magical energy. Still got knocked down on his back with several burns on his body. "Agh! Damn now he's going for a long rang attacks! Just how many forms does that armor have?" Godou switches to the [Camel] knowing that if he needs to avoid the beams he'll need beast like agility and instincts. "The problem is to get in close, I just gotta endure of what I can't avoid." Godou charge's in at Issei.

"Damn that wasn't strong enough, and can't charge for too long for powerful blast either." Issei continues to shoot out short burst of demonic energy beams through his twin dragon cannons.

Godou with his beast like instincts he avoids the energy blast by leaping side to side like an animal.

"What? No way how can he move like that when just before he was looking like he about collapse on his feet!?"

'Perhaps it's just like us when we change our armor for different use of abilities and power. Maybe he too has to switch to other powers in order use them.' Ddraig speaks to Issei through his mind.

"You think so?" Now that he thinks about it, it would make sense he didn't use his god speed with his monstrous strength.

[Explosion]

Issei keeps up the barrage of demonic energy blast at him. Godou keeps jumping side to side while moving forward avoiding the beams while enduring the blasts and shock waves off the ground.

"Damn it he's getting too close!" Issei purges his twin dragon cannons as he reverts to his original [Balance Breaker]. "Aaaaahhhh!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Using what little power he has left Issei powers up his last punch.

"For I am gallant, and what I display is the sigil of the fierce Camel!" Godou incantation chant helped raised his magical power into his leg strength and his endurance for the last strike with his kick.


End file.
